the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Aurelia Malfoy
'Lady Aurelia Malfoy '(1 August, 1665 - 19 June, 1717) was the eldest daughter of Saturnius Malfoy, 10th Duke of Wiltshire, and his wife Ambrosia Sidney, Duchess of Wiltshire. She did not attend Hogwarts, as she was received in court in 1680 along with her father, Saturnius Malfoy, where he negotiated for his eldest daughter to become a Lady of the Bedchamber. It was there that she met the King, who kept her as one of his mistresses. Biography Early life Lady Aurelia Malfoy was born on 1 August, 1665, to Ambrosia Malfoy (née Sidney), Duchess of Wiltshire. Her father was the Duke of Wiltshire. She was the eldest daughter of thirteen children born to the Duke and Duchess. From the very beginning of her life to the end, Aurelia lived a life of luxury. Her father, the Duke of Wiltshire, was a well-respected member of the Stuart court, where she was brought up. Lady Aurelia was once described by Charles II as a "most beautiful child" and like "a siren." His brother, James II, agreed. When Lady Aurelia was but thirteen years of age, she became a concubine of King Charles II in the year 1679. The King had reportedly a total of 14 mistresses over his entire lifetime. Lady Aurelia was probably the last. It was rumoured that the eldest Malfoy daughter was a squib, and it is unknown whether she was admitted to Hogwarts, but her father found a use for her in court. In her later childhood, she was often isolated from her younger sisters at court while they were sent to school. Lady Aurelia also reportedly never carried a wand and was rarely seen in Wizarding society. She had five children with Charles II, King of Scotland, England, and Ireland, the first of which, a daughter whose name was never recorded, was born dead in the year 1680 when Aurelia was but fourteen. The second and third, twin daughter, were born in 1681, one "deformed" and another born alive. They were christened Charlotte and Catherine FitzRoy, and Charlotte and the unnamed stillborn daughter were buried in Whitehall. In 1682, she gave birth to another daughter, who was christened Helena. She then gave birth to a son in 1683, at seventeen, and was christened Charles FitzRoy, named after the King. The King was reportedly "most pleased" with the child and created him Duke of Southampton. Just two years later, King Charles II died of a sudden apopletic fit on the morning of 2 Feb, 1685. On his deathbed Charles asked his brother, James, to look after his mistresses: "be well to Portsmouth, and let not poor Leia starve." During this time, it was more than likely that Lady Aurelia felt at odds with her parents, as it was the Duke of Wiltshire that allowed the King to have her as concubine, likely finding no other use for her, as she may not have had enough magic to attend Hogwarts. When King Charles died, his brother James was crowned, as Charles had no legitimate heir. Lady Aurelia requested to return permanently to Marlborough to see her family, but James reportedly refused, and took her as his own concubine. She had three more children, all sons, with James II and VII, King of Scotland, England, and Ireland. The first, George FitzRoy, did not survive childhood but did survive infancy. The second, James FitzRoy, did, as well as the third, John FitzRoy. The three of them did not have magic, nor did their surviving half-brother, Charles, and never attended Hogwarts, adding to the theory that their mother did not possess magic. However, their half-sister, Helena FitzRoy, did attend Hogwarts, as did their other half-sister, Catherine FitzRoy. Beliefs Despite their espousal of pure-blood values and their strong belief in wizards' superiority over Muggles, the Malfoys had always drawn a sharp distinction between poor Muggles and those with wealth and authority; they had historically been associated with high-born Muggle circles, such as royalty (William the Conqueror and Queen Elizabeth I being notable examples) and aristocracy, which, in part, resulted in their vast collection of Muggle treasures and works of art. This is why Aurelia's father, Saturnius, strongly opposed the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which was introduced in 1692. Aurelia gave up practicing magic after this point and refused to return to Wiltshire; it is believed, since none of her children attended Hogwarts, that Aurelia forbade them to go, or never told them about the Wizarding World. She may have also been a Squib. Death Lady Aurelia Malfoy died on 19 Jun, 1717, in London, England, at the age of 51 with three of her adult children by her side. Etymology Aurelia is a name that comes from the Latin Aurelius from “''aureus,''” meaning “golden”. The female form of the name, Aurelia, essentially means “the golden one” and was borne by the mother of Julius Caesar (Aurelia Cotta). Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:1660s births Category:1710s deaths Category:House of Malfoy Category:Mistresses Category:Sidney family descendants Category:Leo